Engine driven equipment, such as for example, a generator set (genset) which includes an engine and an alternator to generate power, often can have an oil level maintainer to supply make-up oil to the engine crankcase from a separate source of oil and also to regulate the oil level in a crankcase oil sump and to provide oil exchange capability. A reason for using an oil level maintainer is because such engine driven equipment may be operating unattended for extended periods of time and it is important to maintain lubrication of engine components or moving parts that are subject to frictional wear by regulating the oil level such as for example in the crankcase oil sump to maintain a suitable level of oil for the engine system. Improvements can be made to engine driven equipment that employ oil level maintainers, regulators, and/or exchangers.